Balloons
by kai lun an
Summary: If a balloon flies in the sky, our hearts will think back to those beautiful memories. [friendship fic]


Disclaimer: No own.

If a balloon flies in the sky, our hearts will think back to those beautiful memories. (friendship fic)

Inspiration: Dong Bang Shin Ki's song 'Balloons'. Check out the music video, it's super cute 333221

Setting: Destiny Islands, before KH2.

**)—Although time passes and although we forget…—(**

It was that time of month again.

No no no, not _that_ time of month.

This particular time of month that Selphie was thinking about was called Balloon Day. Yes, the very wonderful holiday of Balloon Day was created by Selphie herself. When Kairi came back to the island, everything felt normal in that abnormal way.

When they fought with each other, it felt like there should've been others fighting with them. Everytime they almost passed out from laughter, there should've been others passing out with them. Day by day, that feeling would gradually disappear.

When counting up the entire gang before leaving the island where they played to go back to their home island, they stopped wondering if anyone was missing. Wakka stopped packing so much food for them, and everyone stopped trying to laugh even louder to cover up for the fact that there were only four of them there.

But not Kairi.

Kairi still felt that desperate feeling to fill in the empty places. That's when Selphie had decided to invent Balloon Day. Everyone in their little group was given a specific color for their balloon. Wakka was given orange, Tidus was given green, Kairi was given pink, and as expected, Selphie had appointed herself the overly-bright color yellow.

For every memory that they felt someone should be making with them, they would blow up one balloon of their color.

For everytime they laughed and felt the need to hear others laughing with them, they would blow up another balloon of their color.

For every night that they couldn't sleep, or for every night that they had to cry themselves to sleep out of the confusion they felt, or out of the longing that they felt for others to be with them… they would blow up another balloon of their color.

At the beginning, they all brought so many balloons that they thought they would no longer be able to see the sky after letting them fly away. Yet over time, Wakka and Tidus's amount of balloons started to decrease, until only one or two balloons was brought by each of them.

This wasn't the case for Kairi and Selphie. Selphie wasn't bringing as much balloons as she was bringing before, but she was at least bringing a minimum of fifteen yellow balloons each time. Kairi's amount of balloons hadn't changed since the very first Balloon Day.

So they met at the beach where they would always play and counted up their balloons. Wakka and Tidus both brought two of their balloons. Selphie brought twenty that day, feeling that longing more than she had the past few months.

Kairi had brought thirty-five balloons. Of course, they had all expected that from her. As it was their tradition on Balloon Day, they would all count to five before letting go of their balloons together.

Wakka started off, "One…"

"Two…" Tidus continued.

They all took a step into the water as Selphie counted off, "…three…"

"Four…" Kairi counted, before all of them shouted together,

"FIVE!!"

They all let go of their balloons, watching them for a while until they could no longer see them. Wakka had said something about being hungry and Tidus went with him back to their home island. Kairi was still watching the sky, as if she expected the answer to their empty feeling to suddenly come floating down with one of their balloons.

"Hey, Selphie?"

"Yeah, Kairi?"

"Do you think, whoever is supposed to be seeing those balloons, is actually seeing them?"

Selphie laughed, "Of course! What kind of stupid question is that?"

Kairi laughed and looked at Selphie, "Stupid?"

"Duh. Don't you know why we're setting off balloons?"

When Kairi shook her head, Selphie sat down on the sand. She pointed up at the sky and explained, "For every memory we make without those people who should be here, for every time we laugh and can't hear their laughter, and for every night that we cry because we weren't able to wish them a good night…"

Selphie smiled and continued, "We set off balloons. Those balloons will only pop when they're over the part of the sky that's watching over those people. Then those memories and the laughter we were supposed to be sharing with them, _are_ shared with them. We keep our memories and laughter in those balloons until they've reached those people. That way, when it pops, all of it will go down to them, and it'll be as if we were with them."

"You know what, Selphie?"

"Hmm?"

Kairi laughed and splashed water on her, "You're pretty smart for someone who wears too much yellow."

)—(

"There were a lot this time."

"A lot of what? Heartless?"

Sora shook his head as he pulled out something from his back pocket, "Popped balloons.. I counted fifty-nine this time. I don't know why, but I miss the islands even more when we find these each month."

He looked out the the window and stared up at the sky, "I promise, when I get the chance, I'll send as many balloons as I can right back to you guys."

**)--…we'll keep our memories in those balloons.—(**

Aish.

This _definitely_ didn't turn out how I planned.

In my head, this was originally a happy idea.

Oh well.

R&R


End file.
